


One of them days

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: The master and his slaves [47]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Master Liam, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Sexual Content, Slave Louis, Stressful day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 01:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: Louis helps his master Liam out after a long day at work





	One of them days

**Author's Note:**

> Nice little lilo story for you all. This is set before the other slaves so hope you all enjoy x

Liam felt the warm water over Take his body as he stood in the shower. It had been a long and stressful day at work for Liam, everything seemed to be going wrong and none of his staff seemed to know how to do their jobs. Then all of the computers crashed and no one could do any work, which annoyed Liam more. Eventually Liam went home and saw his only slave Louis, he didn't talk to him a lot, he just wanted some time alone and maybe have an early night. Liam washed himself as he wanted to forget about today and spend some time with himself.

When he got out of the shower, he dried himself and went into his room to find Louis there, holding a glass of wine with a smile on his face. "Have a good shower master?" Louis asked as he went over to the older man and gave him his drink. "Erm yeah." Liam replied before asking Louis what he was doing.

"Well master I know you had a stressful day at work so I decided to help you relax." Louis whispered as he gave his master a kiss and straight away, Liam felt a bit better. "Lou, you know you don't need to do that." Liam said but Louis just kissed him again. "I want to master, wanna make you feel better. Now, why don't you sit down and we can talk about your day." Louis suggested as Liam sat down on the couch, the older man was looking forward to this. 

Liam took another drink of wine and sighed. "Well today's been a bit of a crappy day." Liam said as he noticed Louis was going behind him and he put his hands on Liam's shoulders, starting to massage them. Liam stopped for a moment before Louis told him to keep going. "It just seemed no one could do there job today, like it was their first day again and then when the bloody computers crashed, it just made it worse." Liam suddenly stopped moaning a little at the massage.

"Master, you're so tense." Louis noticed as he rubbed Liam's tense shoulders Liam didn't say anything for a while, Just enjoying the massage Louis massage him for a little longer before Liam looked up at him and smiled. "That was great lou, thanks." Liam said as Louis smiled back at him sitting in his master's lap. "Anytime master, I just knew you were so stressed today. Just wanted to make you feel better." Louis said as Liam suddenly picked him up. "Well baby I can think of one more thing you can do to help me." Liam whispered as he took his boy to the bed.

Liam laid Louis down on the bed, he looked heavenly like this as Liam just wanted all of the boy. Liam kissed him, savouring the moment as he stripped the boy down. "Fuck Louis." Liam whispered as he opened the boy up, wanting all of him. "Master." Louis said wanting the older man. Liam went into Louis, loving the feeling as he went at a slow pace. He felt thelast of the day's stress leave his body. 

The two were like this for a while, just wanting to be together as they enjoyed the bliss. Soon Louis begged for release as Liam told him to come. Both master and slave came together, both in a state of bliss as they laid down together, enjoying the moment.

"That was amazing." Liam said as Louis smiled at him. "Thanks, just wanted to help you out, it sounded like you had a crappy day. Just wanted to make you feel better." Louis said as Liam kissed. "Thank you baby, at least I know I can ask you for a massage now." Liam said master and slave cuddled up to one another. Although today had been stressful and hard, Liam knew that Louis would always be there to make the day much better.

**Author's Note:**

> I think LILO is an underrated ship in this fandom x


End file.
